


The Game

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, One Word Prompts, Sports, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Captain Janeway invites Chakotay to play an not so innocent game of 'horse'Word Prompt: Sports





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 7: Word Prompt Sports
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, let know with a kudo or a comment :)

“What is this game again?” Chakotay dribbled the orange ball against the hard wood floor. 

“It is an ancient Earth game that was derived from the sport of basketball,” Kathryn explained attempting a spot from a line that made up an outer semi circle surrounding the net and hoop. “I believe Mr. Paris called it ‘Horse’.” Kathryn jumped launching the ball into the air. It hit the backboard bouncing off the rim then dropped away without making the point ‘R’. 

“So you and Tom were playing earlier?”

“Is that a hint of jealousy commander?” she collected her ball then settled her hand once again on her hips. 

“Not at all _Captain_, it’s nice to see you bonding with the crew,” he grinned walking around the court to find his next shot. Chakotay settled for one just under the hoop, something he thought she could make easily. He lined up his arms and hands ready to shoot.

“Well if you saw my outfit you might have been,” Kathryn teasingly called out. The sudden image of Kathryn in a jaw-dropping costume distracted his attention. The ball left his hand sailed right over the rim and back to the floor without so much as a bounce off the backboard. 

“What were you wearing?” he turned expectantly at her. As though if he asked, she might replicated it and put it on. He remembered the time she had to dress as Queen Arachnia to stop a malfunctioning holonoval from destroying actual photonic life forms that had intersected with their ship. Tom’s programs always had his female characters in bizarre outfits. Kathryn got such a kick out of the whole experience she surprised Chakotay with the dress during their dinner later that week. 

Kathryn laughed deep in her chest. “My turn Chakotay,” she bounced the ball to the top of what Paris called the 'Key’. Kathryn decided to go for a double underhand approach to the shot. Ball between her legs, she grunted as she gave it a great heave towards the basket. She made it in and flashed a smile in triumph. It was her first basket all game. When she asked Chakotay to join her this evening she assumed he would be just as bad at this ancient game as she, not true. His superior height gave him an advantage she did not foreseen and it turned out that he was a natural. “Okay that’s your spot,” she pointed to the floor, “and you have to do it just like I did. Those are the rules.”

Chakotay walked up to the spot she had indicated. “Okay but first you have to tell me about the outfit Tom had you done up in,” Chakotay started down at her. Their bodies close, his eyes dark and mischievous. 

“Let me think,” she crossed her arms placing a hand on her chin. “It was a black tank top, no different than our grey Starfleet ones, and these tight white shorts that ended right…about…here.” She placed a hand on her upper thigh showing him that the shorts were barely longer than her underwear. 

“Hor,” he breathed before taking her mouth with this.

Kathryn pushed him off breaking the kiss. “What did you call me?”

He smiled dropping the ball to warp her up in his arms. “Those are your letters H-O-R. Should we keep playing? You never know I could be a HOR too,” he answered her playfully. 

“This isn’t exactly how I played it with Lt. Pairs.” Kathryn slipped her arms around Chakotay’s neck pulling him closer. “But I like this version better,” she said before returning his kiss.


End file.
